Hair
by DittoDudette
Summary: Cody always made sure he looked his best, no matter where he went. Noah, however, never quite understood Cody's irrational obsession with hair. NoCo oneshot. Includes a lot of fluffly fluff.


**Long time, no write for you NoCo fans, huh? Well, I'm back with another oneshot for you all. It's vaguely based off of a One Direction fanfic. Vaguely.**

"Cody, seriously, could you hurry it up?" Noah yelled icily from outside of the bathroom in Cody's apartment. The apartment was located in New York City. It was a bit upper-class for one man. But his parents _were_ always a bit more finacially well.

"I'm trying. My hair's not working for me today." Cody grunted from inside the bathroom.

Noah quietly walked into the bathroom. Cody was standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with hair. Cody took his time to make sure he had every strand perfectly in place.

Regardless from what you may think, Noah didn't simply care what his hair looked like. As long as it didn't look like a clown gave him a makeover, Noah hardly ever touched his hair. Cody, on the other hand, took time every morning to comb out his hair and make sure his hair always swayed the right way.

"Cody, your hair looks fine. Now hurry up. We're going to miss the subway train." Noah retorted.

"You're a liar. Besides, it's not like there isn't another train coming. It's a subway station." Cody replied, feeling a bit prideful about his hair.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You look fine either way. Why does your hair need to be perfect?"

"Because…I don't know…people could say something bad about it." Cody said self-consciously.

Noah let out a deep chuckle. "Really? Do you really think people are going to care what your hair looks like?"

Cody gave Noah a pout. His lips were puckered, his eyes were shining, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. "Noah…please?" Cody leaned in to kiss Noah on the lips.

Noah knew the angle Cody was going for. He leaned in to kiss Cody back. Cody took control of the kiss at first, but he knew better. Quickly, Noah fought for dominance, wrapping his arms around Cody's waist. Cody followed his action by wrapping his arms around Noah's neck .He continued the kiss with his boyfriend, lover, friend-with-benefits...They never really talked about how they felt about each other. But truthfully, neither of them really cared.

Noah's hand traveled down Cody's clothed back. Cody just pulled Noah closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth. They continued displaying affection, keeping themselves civilized.

Just when Noah was thinking about taking the moment farther, Cody pulled back from Noah's touch. He continued to fix he hair uselessly. Noah gave a rather irritated look. He loved Cody with all of his heart, but the kid could definitely make you work.

Cody saw Noah's reflection through the mirror and laughed. "Don't give me that look. You didn't have to spend the night."

Noah smirked. "You're right. I didn't. But since you practically begged for me too, there was no way I could tell you no."

Cody elbowed Noah in the ribs with the arm he wasn't holding the comb with. The action only made Noah's grin grow wider.

"How does it look?" Cody asked Noah, finishing up the last touches.

"Fine." He saw Cody's skeptical face. "I promise."

Cody frowned, turning back to fix his hair. "Easy for you to say. All you have to do is wash it and brush."

"That's because I don't care. I mean, of course I don't want it looking like a piece of broccoli. I just don't care if it isn't perfect." Noah explained, watching as Cody put the comb down.

"Here, let me fix it then." Cody replied, pushing Noah in front of the mirror. Sadly, Cody was stronger than Noah, despite their looks.

"This is ridiculous." Noah sneered as Cody ran a comb through Noah's hair.

Cody giggled. "You're just a constant downer, huh?"

A few minutes passed as Cody continued to work on Noah's hair. "Cody, I'm actually kind of scared for your well-being. You're really good at hair styling."

Cody smiled. "What was that? A compliment?" he joked. "I think I just heard Noah Dasari compliment someone. Would you believe it?"

"Hey, I'm the only sarcastic person here. You don't need to be taking my job." Noah said as Cody tugged at his hair.

One last touch-up and Cody finished Noah's hair. "You're done trying to rip every hair strand from my head?"

"Yes, I am." Cody replied, placing the comb on the marble sink.

"Good," Noah looked down at his watch, "Thanks to you playing hair dresser, we missed the subway train."

Cody gave a (most likely fake) disappointed look. "Well, now what to we do?"

Noah looked at Cody and gave him his famous seductive smirk. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cody batted his eyes and grinned romatically. "I am."

"Video games?"

"Video games."

**So there you go. Hope your crave for NoCo has been satisfied. Review, criticize, flame whatever you feel like :) I feel like I went OOC sometimes, I'll admit. I don't know. What did you guys think? Let me know. **

**Oh and I have a poll on my profile you should check out. If you would do that, I'd be really happy :) **

**For those of you who don't know, my updates won't be as frequent anymore. School and stuff...so yeah. Sorry. I'm working on another chapter of Stuck. I think I'm coming down on some writer's block :/I guess that's it for now. DittoDudette out!**


End file.
